Dalex short stories
by Dalexfan1
Summary: these are just short stories about Dan/Alex
1. Wish it were easier

Alex was tired from work getting her mail she walked upstairs just as she got a text it was from Dan it said: **teris****. **Alex walked to the window. And Dan appeared "Hey." The Alien said "Hi." Alex replied she looked at Dan "this is not a typical friendship is it?" Dan shook his head "I'm so used to using magic to solve everything but this time…I can't, you're an alien." She stated Dan looked down stating he hated himself for it. Alex nodded "I know you do and I know at times you can't control it and that you have a good heart, but I'm going to have questions." Dan nodded and sat on the steps to the fire escape saying "look, for the first time in a long, long while I feel like anything is possible for me. Alex the way you looked at me in the sub station, it all came crashing down, the reality of what I am and what I'm capable of, the thought that you, your family and Jeff are at risk every single day because of me, that's why I turned my self in."

Alex looked at the man or what appeared to be a man. "you know the first night we met in central park, I knew right away that you would never hurt me." Dan looked at her as she continued. "That's what my heart was telling me and I'm going to continue too a listen to it." Dan looked up at the sky "I wish it was easier." He said the wizard nodded. "So do I." she sighed.


	2. Worth it

At Dan's hideout Alex sat across from Dan who was leaning against the wall. "I waited for you all night." Alex said she could tell Dan was confused as he stared at her. "After I left?" the boy asked Alex shook her head saying when he didn't show up for dinner. "but that's what I seem to spend all my time doing wait for the next time I can see you." Dan just looked at her as she walked forward. "Danny the thought never even entered my mind that you didn't know that you're the best thing in my life right now." Dan said nothing "I…I guess seeing me kiss another guy doesn't help my chances. She finished with a laugh Dan laughed then uncrossing his arms he stood up straight. "I'm not very good at the whole feelings thing." Alex waited as Dan continued "you know you sort of remind me of how I used to be at nineteen."

It got me to thinking the guy I used to be, you know if that Dan fisher saw you kissing another guy he'd probably would've bopped him square in the mouth." Alex laughed "Dose it make me a bad person to admit I'm glad the thought crossed your mind?" she asked Dan shook his head. "No, it's just…who I am makes everything seem impossible." Alex shook her head got up and walked up to the boy and putting her hand on his cheek said softly "No, who you are makes everything worth it." Then saw the clock. "Danny I have to go." That being said she turned around and walked away.


	3. Dan's bad dream and morning

_Dan and Alex were on her bed making out when Dan felt a violtent instinct he as is eyes flashed red growled and pushed Alex off him. "Danny are you okay?" the wizard asked "wait a second it will pass."_

_The alien said "Alex locked eyes with Dan. _

"_It's me just calm down." _

_She said putting her hand on his cheek. Dan nodded but his eyes turned red and he pushed Alex back "stay away Alex." Alex got up looking at Dan _

"_Dan just breath!" she urged the young man._

"_I SAID STAY AWAY!" The young man yelled with that he super sped right in front of her and threw her._

_The wizard landed with a thud. Dan approached her "Dan please." She begged._

* * *

Dan woke up from his nightmare getting out of bed he brushed his teeth that moment Alex walked in.

"Dan are you awake." she called looking around and spotted a shirtless Dan. She walked forward.

"Well look who's here." His landlord said walking by Dan handed him the rent.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alex and Dan were very quiet until Dan broke the silence. "I'll just put a shirt on." The boy said Alex smiled as he walked past her.

"Uh yeah of course I was just thinking about that…not about that but about the kiss."

Dan struggled to get is shirt on saying. "Um…I have things to do actually." The man didn't even look her way as he grabbed his shoes. Alex was caught off guard.

"Right now?" she asked as Dan tied his shoe

"what are you like running errands now shopping?" Alex asked with a laugh Dan laughed then Alex got serious. "Ok I just…I thought that after the other night don't you…"

Dan looked at her "yeah I do, believe me I do want to." Dan stated getting up.

"Clearly…the way you are trying to race out of here."

Dan grabbed his navy blue Jacket "I'm not racing." He stated and headed towards the door.

"Danny is this about what happened Friday because you didn't have a choice. If you hadn't come to his rescue, Max would be dead." Dan nodded "Yes, thank you." He looked at the ground then back at Alex.

"Uh, I will see you later, Okay?" The wizard looked unsure so Dan kissed her on the cheek and added.

"I promise." Alex just stood there unable to move watching her boyfriend walk off.


End file.
